A Hero's Romance of The Three Kingdoms
by XXJK007XX
Summary: He was a distorted man trying to become a Hero of Justice in the modern era. Truly an impossible task. But what if it wasn't the modern era and a hero was needed, then maybe just maybe Shirou Emiya can become a Hero of Justice. Get set for an adventure filled with Battle, romance, and gender swapped historic figures... ehh done that already, and of course a Harem.


A Hero's Romance of the Three Kingdoms

Disclaimer: I do not own Fate/Stay night and Koihime Muso, no matter how much I wish I did.

 **A/N (about my other story, can skip if your new or don't care): So yeah to those who knew me, and or follow me im back after like 2-3 years. It's been so long I can't even lol. Now you might be wondering why am I starting a new story when i only posted the first chapter of my RWBY/Bleach crossover. Well here's the issue there was a great response to the story, and that honestly made me happy and excited to keep going. But then a lot of real life problems occured and I had to put off writing for a bit, also season 5 of RWBY….. It honestly killed my enthusiasm and love for the series. For me season 4 was so so, and I really got hyped for season 5 only to be so disappointed that it just killed me on the inside. I hate watching a series suffer do to sloppy, lazy writing. And if you liked season 5 then well good for you but I didn't. Any way to get my mind off that and to get my writing juices flowing again I decided to start this story, and hey if season 6 of RWBY ends up being good it will inspire me to get back to White Knight since I have like ¾ of the second chapter done.**

 **A/N: Now another good question you might be asking is how did I come up with this idea well it's a funny story. So i'm a bit of a super fan of type-moon and their whole universe in general, but the Fate series is without a doubt my fav. of all time. And I bought Koihime on NUTAKU for sale one day because it looked interesting since I enjoyed the Rance series, and Monster girl quest. I played through Koihime Musou and got all the endings, all the CG's, and all the girls side stories as I like to call them. It was a fun time and the story wasn't that bad to me, plus I loved all of the characters. Now how did it lead me to making this story well I was looking through the type-moon wiki one night reading through the info on Kanshou and Bakuya since they were chinese married swords, and I had just finished 100% Koihime and I saw that they were made during the Spring and Autumn period of China. One quick google search and what do you know that period was right before the warring states period of China and was crafted by a smith from Wu or Go if you prefer. That's Renfa's kingdom to be exact and I thought it would be funny if they met and that was brought up. But enough about that you came for the story so let's get to it, i'll try my best but please remember I have only ever played Koihime†Musō and none of the others so a lot of the characters that appear in the later series won't appear here sorry.**

Talking:"I want to be a Hero."

Thinking: 'weird.'

Noble Phantasm: **EXCALIBUR! (Got to make it bold baby)**

 **A Hero's Romance of the Three Kingdoms**

 **Chapter 1: Off to a New Reality (or "Damn you Zelretch!" )**

Emiya Shirou was if you asked anyone close to him a distorted man seeking an impossible dream. And they aren't wrong, seeking to become a "Hero of Justice" that protects everyone in this modern age was just a stupid and impossible dream. But even if it was an impossible dream he would still continue to pursue it till the end, even if his Ideal's betrayed him in the end. And he knew there was a possibility of being betrayed by his own ideals, he had already seen it when that bastard was summoned during the Fifth Holy Grail War.

The Holy Grail War now that brought back a lot of memories of battle, heart ache, love, betrayal, and realization. From summoning his servant Saber who ended up being king Arthur who was actually a girl. Yeah that had been a shocker king Arthur a legendary figure and king of Britain was actually a beautiful girl that looked to be in her teens. There was also his death to Lancer, and coming back from the dead somehow thanks to Rin. Then his encounter with Rin Tohsaka, and his First encounter with that bastard Archer. Then came meeting the fake priest for the first time who he ended up hating which was a hard thing to pull of, should give him more credit for making me hate him so much. After that came the meeting with his sister, and her trying to kill him with her unstoppable force of nature know as Berserker or Heracles as she revealed. Following that was his fight with Rin at school, meeting Rider for the first time, his partnership with Rin, hunting Rider, Meeting Caster, Almost getting captured by Caster, and getting saved by that bastard who tried to kill him right after.

'Huh I had a lot of close calls now that I think about it.' though Shirou with a small frown.

Shaking the thoughts of all his near death experiences out of his head his mind wandered back to his time in the Grail War again. The fight with Caster and her master which helped him learn and discover his unique projection Thaumaturgy or Magecraft to fight off Kuzuki sensei. His little date with Rin, and Saber. That always brought a smile to his face.

Said smile disappeared once the memory of Saber being stolen by Caster came back to him. That had been a real low point for him. Badly injured, down a servant, and Rin going of to face Caster without him alongside that Bastard. Not to mention Archers betrayal right after that leaving him and Rin without servants. Which lead to that moment on that hill alone with her feeling loss and betrayal, and their emotions running wild that lead to that confession of love, and admiration.

Sadly that did not last that long after the Grail War. Don't get him wrong he loved Rin still, and she loved him back it's just their lifestyles and dreams didn't line up to well. Sure she traveled with him for a bit, and he studied under her for a bit as her apprentice but they eventually decided to break it off. That didn't mean that they stopped talking or anything they still met up every time he was in London, and she wasn't busy with her studies under the Wizard Marshall. Plus they still got intimate with one another just instead of being boyfriend and girlfriend they were friends with benefits.

That actually made a certain blond noble woman happy since she was able to get a shoot at him, but well that to ended with them just being friends with benefits much to Rin's annoyance.

Well after that emotional filled moment on the hill with Rin they sought out help from his little sister to take back Saber and stop Caster. But that ended up going to shit once they got there and he had to watch helplessly as that golden prick ripped out Ilyas heart.

That was also his first meeting with the walking talking ego known as the King of Heros, or Gilgamesh. He won't lie his first meeting with the golden bastard he was partially terrified of him and witnessing his countless Noble Phantasms which completely destroyed Berserker, something he never thought possible till he saw it.

Then came the team up with Lancer to rescue Saber which worked out mostly fine. Rin and I were able to somewhat match Caster and her master while Lancer fought Archer. Only for Archer to come out of nowhere and kill Caster, and her master. After that the bastard finally revealed his intention to kill me, and Rin was able to form a contract with Saber bringing her to full power. And Archer knew he wouldn't be able to fight a full powered Saber when he lacked a master, and complete his objective of killing me. So he revealed it to us his… mine…. our Unlimited Blade Works the reality marble that only Emiya Shirou could use, And seeing it for the first time truly was something for me. If you don't put into account my own reality marble acting up because of his canceling it out with in the first couple of seconds of it being deployed.

'Had one hell of a headache from that'

Then came Archers kidnapping of Rin, and forcing me to come fight him alone one on one. That fight was without a doubt the hardest most exhausting fight of my life. Well maybe second that fight against Gilgamesh was just as if not more exhausting physically, but that fight with Archer truly but me and my ideals to the test.

Fighting him in Unlimited Blade Works his memories being shown to me seeing all the fighting and death that occurred throughout his life, and his time as a counter guardian serving Alaya. All that death and destruction that he caused in pursuit of their ideal, and in the end even that beautiful and precious ideal that they sought betrayed him. It had almost broken him to seeing everything, but in the end it didn't matter to Shirou.

So what if his ideals were borrowed from a dying man who saved his life. So what if they would lead him down a horrible path in life filled with betrayal and death. To Shirou Emiya it did not matter for helping others and saving people would always be the right thing to do. And he would continue on chasing after his impossible dream of being a Hero of Justice.

It was also what he was doing now years after the Holy Grail War pursuing his impossible dream of being a hero.

It was for that reason that he was currently sitting alone in the middle of the desert in front of a campfire doing one of the few things that he loved almost as much as saving people, and that was cooking.

To be honest what he was currently doing couldn't really be called cooking. All he was doing was roasting some camel meet over a fire after he added a few basic spices he had on him to give it some flavor. It wasn't really up to his usual standard but he really couldn't be to picky when in the middle of nowhere.

Now one might find themselves asking Shirou why was he in the middle of the desert sitting in front of a campfire. Well he would answer them by stating he was on his way back to London after a Dead Apostle hunt. Turned out that some Apostle decided to start causing some trouble in the Middle east and the clock tower ended up catching wind of it. So Shirou being the ally of Justice that he is decided to go put a stop to it. And after one week of tracking, and a long 2 hour fight the Apostle was dead, of course that didn't mean all was right in the world since there was now 200 more lives added to the list of people Shirou failed to save.

Now he knew he really couldn't have done much since half of those deaths happened before the clock tower caught word of what was going on, and Shirou had come to accept that he couldn't save everyone it was an impossible task. But those lives lost still tormented his mind and he wouldn't forget about it any time soon.

And that's how we find our favorite third rate magus sitting in front of a campfire about to eat his dinner before retiring for the night. He had finally hit his growth spurt once he reached 19 years old and now stood at 187 cm or six foot one reaching archers height. Lucky for his sanity his hair was still it's auburn color and not white, and his eyes were still the same golden brown they have always been. Sadly for him the same could not be said for his clothes. He was wearing Archers armor and the holy shroud.

'God damn it Caren…'

As much as Shirou hated to admit it the armor and holy shroud made excellent armor, and gave great protecting. Plus it looked really cool he would admit, not to mention it was also a gift from one of his newer friends and daughter of one of the few people he hated in this world Caren Hortensia.

But that wasn't important right now what was important was that in the 19 years that Shirou has been alive on this earth he was going to try Camel meat for the first time.

As he took a small bit out of the meat for the first time, he closed his eyes to focus on the flavor and what improvement can be made to it. It was rough the meats text he realized, cooked a little too long as he was lost in thought most likely. The taste wasn't anything to glamours and could use some more herbs and spices to truly bring out the flavor. And as Shirou swallowed the meat he came to a serious conclusion.

"I give it a five out of ten. Slightly over cooked and the current spices I have really don't fully complement the meat to much." He stated with all the seriousness of a seasoned gourmet in a five star restaurant, as he frowned at the meat in front of him.

"Hmm I see. Mind if I try some to see for myself?"

"Sure go ahead. I'll warn you now it's not that great, needs a lot of work before it get to an eight out of ten." He stated as he handed over the camel meat to the person sitting to his left.

'Now what spices and herbs can truly bring out its flavor... maybe i can use…. Wait... WHAT!?' Screamed Shirou's mind as he quickly jumped to his feet and away from the fire.

'Trace on!' the hammer of the metaphoric gun in the back of Shirous mind fired as 27 magic circus came to life flowing with od as **Kanshou** and **Bakuya** his trusted, and favorite married swords formed in his arms. He quickly got into his fighting stance legs spread apart, swords in front of him facing parallel to the ground as he faced his new opponent.

And as Shirou gazed at his new foe he came to one horrible, and terrifying conclusion.

'I wish it was an enemy!' Shouted Shirous mind as sweat began to form on his brow, and his arms began to shake.

Sitting in front of Shirou no more than ten feet away was an old man looking to be in his sixties but was far older than that to Shirou's knowledge. He has slicked back white hair with a semi long beard, and red eyes. He was wearing what looked like old black aristocratic clothes with a cloak over his shoulders covering most of his clothing with a black cane laying in the sand next to him.

And to anyone else none magical it would just look like a harmless old man sitting in the sand eating some camel meat. Well Shirou would call those people fools, and idiots for thinking that. Because he knew who the old man sitting in front of him was and he was anything but harmless.

For this was Kischur Zelretch Schweinorg the Wizard Marshall, the Kaleidoscope one of the five living magicians in the world. The wielder of the Kaleidoscope the Operation of Parallel Worlds the second true magic, and probably one of the strongest beings in the world. He was also Rins master and an acquaintance of Shirou's no matter how much he wished he wasn't. But worst of all he was the king troll and loved to screw with Shirou for his own amusement.

"Hmmm you know this meat isn't so bad Shirou Emiya. Considering the lack of proper cooking utensils and spices it came out really well. As usual your cooking talents never cease to amaze me. You really should think about changing careers from Hero of Justice to chef your missing your calling in life." Stated Zelretch as he finished the camel meat, and as if it was the most natural thing in the world that he was sitting there.

Which it was not, but even the non existent self preservation instincts in Shirou's mind knew not to point it out. So Shirou did what was only natural when dealing with the old troll he stopped trying to think rationally.

"Why are you here Zelretch?" Asked Shirou as he let his body relax, and his swords to disappear.

"Why to check up on you and see how your doing Emiya, cant you tell." Said Zelretch as he stood up dusting himself off with a smile that was just far to fake to fool Shirou.

Shirou felt a small twitch in his brow and his sanity slowly failing him.

"No really why are you here?" Asked Shirou knowing the old man wasn't here to check up on him.

"Ok fine, fine we can get straight to business." Said Zelretch as he picked up his cane and began leaning on it as he let his face becomes serious.

"I have a proposition for you Emiya."

"And it would be?" Questioned Shirou as he raised a single eyebrow in interest.

"Let's be frank you have no chance of reaching your goal, and accomplishing your ideal in this modern world." Stated Zelretch.

As much as Shirou would want to argue against that he really couldn't. The modern day world just does not work in a way that he can accomplish his life's dream with all the different rules and regulations in place.

"What I'm offering you is a chance to fulfill your dream of becoming a Hero of Justice, and save a country and the thousands of people living their."

What…..

It took Shirou's brain a minute or two to process what Zelretch had just said to him and only one response could form in his head. Because in all honesty that just sounds to good to be true.

"What's the catch?" He asked as a frown formed on his face.

"Ahh well looks like you have learned something in your time traveling. I was expecting you to jump right on board with this, and not ask any questions. But anyway the catch as you call it is that you will have to leave behind everything you know in this reality. The people you need to save live in another reality."

Ah there it was he knew there was some kind of catch to all this. So to save thousands of lives he would have to say goodbye to everyone he knew in this world Rin, Luvia, Taiga, Caran... now that he thought about it that list of people was really only girls... what did that say about him he wondered. But their was one thing he needed to know before he fully made up his mind.

"And what will happen if I don't accept this proposal?" Questioned Shirou hesitantly his mind already mostly made up, but there was still that small chance of him not accepting.

"Well to be frank history will be rewritten, thousands will die and a whole country will collapse leading to even more ruin, and quite possibly the end of the world in that reality. But im not a hundred percent sure about that last one." Stated Zelretch with a straight face.

And with that said Shirou's mind had already made its decision before he could even think it over. And a small part of him hated what he was about to do.

'Sorry Rin looks like im not going to be able to have that dinner with you' thought Shirou as he closed his eyes to mentally prepare himself for what was to come. And as he opened his eyes his resolve and mind were ready to do what was needed, to be a Hero. Because no matter what he will never be able to fight the call to save people.

"Ok I accept."

"Wonderful now before you go take this, it will help with any language barrier issues." Stated Zelretch with a smirk as handed Shirou a red jewel hanging from a silver chain. In all honestly it looked like the jewel Rin used to save his life but on a smaller chain.

Shrugging Shirou took the necklace or what he thought it was and quickly put it around his neck and hid it under his armor.

"Now then allow me to send you…. Ahhh wait one more thing here this is important." Said Zelretch with a growing smirk as he stuck his hand out revealing an ornate and fancy looking bronze mirror to Shirou.

Shirou curiously looked at it, and from what he could tell it was a normal bronze mirror a bit old looking but nothing to suspicious about it. He slowly reached his hand out and took the mirror from Zelterich, and inspected it closer.

"So what's this mir..!." Began Shirou but stopped as the mirror began shine with a bright white light that blinded him.

He tried to move his body or drop the mirror but it was as if his body couldn't respond to anything. He tried his hardest to channel od to his circuits but even those would not respond as the light continued to grow and consume him. Oddly enough he could still hear Zelretch laughing in the background. So with the last of his strength Shirou screamed out at the top of his lungs.

"Damn you Zelretch!" As the light fully enveloped him, and in a flash he was gone only the bronze mirror left lying in the sand.

"Hehehe enjoy your new adventure Shirou Emiya. I'm sure you'll provide the greatest of entertainment for me."

 **A/N : And that's where I'll leave it for now. I know that their wasn't to much going on here but this was just to get Shirou's backstory and situation in life, plus how he got their. Also to judge people's interest in this story. Honestly I don't expect much in the form of response to this story but hey I could end up being surprised. Just know the more interest is shown the more motivation I have to write.**

 **Well anyway I welcome constructive criticism and opinions, and "you suck" or "bad" is not constructive. Also if you want to add me on FGO NA let me know always looking for more friends.**

 **But yeah read,review,like, or favorite it you want it's up to you.**


End file.
